


Forever With Me

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam- Ziam [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM Undertones, Collared Zayn, Cute, Daddy Liam, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, just a sweet little fic, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam brings Zayn out on a date- which would be more than enough to make Zayn happy anyways, but Liam's got some bigger plans and a little velvet box in his pocket.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: BDSM Daddy Liam- Ziam [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321376
Kudos: 3





	Forever With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little thing that I wrote in a couple of hours when I wasn't sleeping or working lol. I thought it was cute, and I hope that you enjoy it as well! ^-^

"C'mon babydoll!" Liam called gently, waiting by the door for Zayn to get dressed.

He had only just gotten home, he hadn't even bothered to change or take off his shoes and jacket before telling Zayn that they were going on a date. He waited by the door, still in his work suit and tie, sipping on the perfectly made cup of coffee Zayn had given him as soon as he had stepped inside. He had been happy to see Liam of course, but as soon as Liam had mentioned a date, Zayn had been so excited. He tried to hide it, but Liam recognized that glimmer in his eyes and he loved being the one to put it there. 

This time though, was a little different. Not because of where they were going, but rather because of the tiny, black velvet box sitting at the bottom of Liam's jacket pocket. He knew that Zayn didn't want to get married. There was no need for legally binding papers to tell them to stay together- but still, Liam would love if he would wear a ring. As it was, Liam was considering it just to keep other people out of his own space. 

He heard the sound of rushed footsteps in the hallway before Zayn rounded the corner toward him, looking immaculate and beautiful as always, a bright smile on his face as he moved to pull on his shoes and a jacket. Liam set the coffee cup down, extending a hand for Zayn to take, which he did all too eagerly before they left. 

Zayn wanted to ask where Liam was taking him, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise, and he honestly didn't much care. A walk in the park would absolutely be as magical as a high class restaurant- as long as he was there with Liam. He followed him down the stairs and out the front door of the building, crossing the lot toward Liam's car. He didn't miss the way his Daddy paused by the passenger side to open his door for him either. 

He beamed as he slipped into the car, letting Liam close the door for him before he buckled his seat belt, watching Liam round the front of the car to get into the driver's side. Once he had the car started and pulled out of his parking space, Liam reached to settle his hand on the centre console and he didn't even need to ask before Zayn was taking hold of it, slotting their fingers together. Everything was so easy between them, hardly any words needed as they went about their days together. Liam loved that about their relationship and some part of him believed that, even if Zayn promised forever, forever might not be long enough. 

They drove through town with just the sound of the radio between them, Zayn humming along softly with a song every now and then. It was quiet, it was perfect, it was safe between them and Zayn loved it just like this, where they could be together and they didn't need anything but each other. He was pulled from his thoughts as Liam came to a stop outside of a building, parking out front of it. 

Zayn felt his heartbeat kick up a notch, recognizing this place as the first place they had ever gone on a date and a couple times since then. It wasn't a huge, fancy place by any means, but it was comfortable and had good food and atmosphere, Zayn couldn't ask for much more than that. Liam smiled as he got out of the car, rounding quickly to the other side to open Zayn's door for him, offering him a hand. Zayn took hold of him, getting out of the car and following Liam up to the front of the building as the vehicle locked behind them. 

There were no nerves on Zayn's part, just excitement, but Liam's blood was absolutely thrumming under his skin with every step closer they got to the table. The waitress seated them, settling their menus on the table in front of them. Zayn didn't touch his even as Liam lifted his own from the table. 

"My name is Madeline and I'll be your server tonight. Could I start you off with a drink?" 

"I'll just have an iced tea please," Liam said, not looking up from the menu. 

The waitress turned to Zayn, asking the same question and there were a couple beats of silence. Liam didn't even need to look up to know that Zayn was looking to him for guidance. "Whatever you want baby." 

"Chocolate milk please?" 

Liam smiled softly with that, loving how innocent Zayn could be sometimes without even meaning it. The waitress nodded and moved along, and still Zayn didn't touch his menu, not sure if Liam was going to order for him or not. 

"I was thinking.. should we get what we got the first time we came here?" Liam asked, and Zayn smiled. Of course he would remember exactly what they had had to eat on their first date. 

"Yeah Daddy," Zayn said with a nod, loving all of this. They had ordered the platter meals, so they didn't have to worry over having enough while they had sat there and talked for hours on end- until the wait staff had kicked them out into the middle of the night with their boxes of leftovers. Even then, they had moved to sit on the hood of Liam's car, talking still as those boxes were opened again and they picked through them. 

It was one of Zayn's most cherished memories with Liam- though there were honestly a lot of those. He had so many beautiful memories with his Daddy and all of the love and devotion between them. He reached up absently, touching at the weight of the collar around his neck underneath the turtleneck sweater he was wearing. Their entire relationship was like that collar, heavy and comforting, keeping Zayn grounded and feeling absolutely loved and worshipped. 

And Liam did love him, every single part of him. He made sure to let Zayn know how beautiful he thought he was every single day. He loved Zayn, body, mind and spirit, never letting him doubt for even a second that he was anything less than perfect. Zayn appreciated everything that Liam was, and everything that Liam did for him, no matter how small. He loved his Daddy more than anything in the world and he hoped that they would be together forever, no matter what happened. 

He looked up as Liam set his menu down, smiling softly at him as he lowered his hand away from his neck. Liam caught the movement and he couldn't seem to stop from smiling as well, knowing exactly what it was Zayn was just doing. 

"Do you want dessert tonight too?" He asked softly, and Zayn nodded eagerly. 

"Please, Daddy?" 

"What would you like?" Liam asked, reaching to pick up the little dessert menu on the edge of the table, handing it over to Zayn and letting him go through it. 

"Could I get the strawberry shortcake Daddy? Please?" Zayn asked after a few long moments of looking over his options. 

"Of course you may babydoll," Liam said with a soft smile, watching Zayn smile as well as he reached to set the menu back onto the table. "Would you like some wine too?" He asked, though he knew the answer to that one, he just wanted to see Zayn's reaction to it. 

He wrinkled his nose, pursing his lips lightly before he shook his head. "No thank you, Daddy," He said. "But you can. I can drive home."

Liam chuckled lightly, reaching across the table to settle his hand on Zayn's side of it, palm up. Again, he didn't need to ask before Zayn was reaching to slip his hand into Liam's, holding onto him in that gentle way he had. Liam couldn't stop himself from lifting Zayn's hand, pressing a few soft kisses to his knuckles. 

"I don't need alcohol to have fun when I'm with you baby," Liam said softly, and Zayn couldn't keep the smile off his face with the words. 

He loved that Liam just liked being with him, and appreciated their time together the same way Zayn always had. Every moment he had with Liam was another cherished moment in his life, and he was so, so grateful to have so many of those moments to hold close to his heart. 

"I will go out and have a cigarette though, before our drinks get here. If the waitress comes back do you know what to order?" 

"Yes Daddy," Zayn said with a nod and a soft smile. "I remember what we ordered."

"Of course you do," Liam said with a pleased little smile, leaning to press a soft kiss to Zayn's cheek as he moved to stand up. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

"Alright Daddy, I'll be right here," Zayn promised, and even with the reassuring words, Liam still couldn't seem to bring himself to leave without a few more kisses. 

When he finally did make himself pull away, Zayn couldn't help the happy little grin that crossed his face. Tonight was going so perfectly, he was so happy that Liam had decided to bring him out. He wasn't sure why- since it was the middle of the week and their dates were usually only on the weekends, but Daddy was in such a good mood. He had been in a good mood all day, texting Zayn whenever he had a moment for it, calling him to chat on his breaks and lunch. Zayn supposed he was just happier today than he was sometimes, and that only made Zayn all the happier too. 

He was settled in his cheery thoughts, only being pulled out of them as the waitress approached the table and set down their drinks. "Would you like to order now or wait for your partner...?" She asked. 

"Oh, I can order," Zayn said with a polite little smile, not even bothering to touch the menu in front of him. "We would like one of the seafood platters, with prawns instead of oysters, a large Caesar salad to share, and the main combination dish." 

The waitress wrote that all down for him with a little smile. "Anything else?" She asked as she reached to pick up their menus from the table. 

"No, that will be all, thank you," Zayn said politely, noticing the waitress' smile as she nodded and turned to leave. 

"Of course, let me know if you'd like anything else," She said as she left and Zayn just nodded, settling back into his seat to wait for Liam. 

It took a few minutes, but finally, Zayn heard the approaching footsteps and felt a pair of hands on his shoulders for a moment before a kiss pressed to the top of his head. "Hey babydoll."

"Hello Daddy," Zayn said easily, tipping his head up to look toward Liam as his Daddy moved around him to take his seat across from him again. He reached for his glass to take a sip from it, settling it back onto the table before he was leaning forward to offer his hand again. 

Zayn gratefully took hold of him, slipping his hand into Liam's, feeling that warm hold that always seemed to bring him back down to Earth. Liam smiled, lifting Zayn's hand to his mouth again to press a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

"I love you babydoll," Liam said gently, pressing a couple more kisses to the back of Zayn's hand. 

"I love you more Daddy."

"Impossible," Liam said with a grin, squeezing gently on Zayn's hand. "You're my whole world," He assured, and Zayn beamed with that, thinking only the same of Liam, that he was his entire world and everything in it. 

He would have leaned over the table to pull Liam into a kiss in that moment, but nearly at the same moment he was about to move to do so, the waitress arrived, setting the bowl of Caesar salad on the table between them. Liam smiled at the arrival of their food, remembering it being just the same the last time they had an important sort of date here. He was sure Zayn had wanted to kiss him then too, only now it was written all over his face that he did. They would have to wait for that though, Liam already had something special in mind. 

That little box was burning a hole through his pocket as he wondered just how this would go over. He had stopped by their waitress on his way out to have a cigarette, offering her fifty pound and the ring, asking her to give Zayn a cup of hot chocolate sometime during the meal. The type with the thick whipped cream and the cherry on top, Zayn's favourite that Liam had surprised him with on their first date here. He thought it was only fitting to offer the ring in the same manner, thinking Zayn would love the sentimental moment. He was the type to enjoy romantic gestures like that. 

He kept their hands clasped together toward the one side of the table as he reached for one of the plates the waitress had set down, setting one of them in front of Zayn first. 

"I'll be right back with the seafood platter," She said with a smile before she turned to leave again, on her way back to the kitchen. 

"Go ahead baby," Liam said gently as he set his own plate in front of himself. Zayn just looked down toward the bowl though, seeming thoughtful for a moment. 

"Could you serve me Daddy?" 

Liam couldn't help but think that he would serve Zayn in every sense of the word if he was asked to, but he kept those words to himself, knowing that Zayn enjoyed their relationship just the way it was. He needed the guidance and handling Liam gave to him so easily.

"Of course I will baby," He said softly, reaching to pick up the serving spoon. He scooped up a couple of spoonfuls of the salad for Zayn, not giving him too much before their main meals got here. If he wanted more later he could always ask for it and Zayn knew that. 

As it was, Zayn just had a soft and contented little smile on his face as he held onto Liam's hand somewhat more tightly. He reached with the other to pick up his fork, pausing for a moment as he usually would, letting Liam take the first bite of their meal together. It was such an easy thing, something they had rehearsed at nearly every meal, something the two of them had with only one another. Liam couldn't help but feel like he absolutely knew how tonight was going to go, and he was glad for it. 

Zayn began to eat quietly once Liam had started, letting out a pleased little hum, always so easily placated with food. He couldn't wait for the next part of the meal, feeling quite hungry since he hadn't had quite enough for lunch that day. He was glad they had ordered lots to eat, he knew Liam would never stop him before he properly felt like he finished his meal. He could eat a lot sometimes, and Liam just smiled, commenting on his 'beautiful figure', or how 'healthy you always are'. It only made Zayn's self confidence grow. 

The waitress returned a few minutes later with the seafood platter, just the way Zayn had asked for it. Liam didn't even suggest Zayn serve himself this time, he just reached for a pair of tongs to grab one of the lobster tails, a couple crab legs and some prawns from the platter, setting it all on Zayn's plate. Zayn never complained, he just smiled softly, beginning to eat all of that as well. He was honestly just pleased that Liam wanted to take care of him this way. He loved what they had together, and he would never change a single part of it. His Daddy took absolute care of him in every way he possibly could, and Zayn loved him for it. 

They ate quietly, just enjoying each other's company for a while, holding onto one another gently as if that was all they needed, just the quiet and the soft contact between them. And perhaps it was, Zayn thought. On their first date here he had been so nervous, always looking for something to say to fill the silence, never letting the moment lay in peace. He hadn't wanted to make the wrong impression, but he had felt almost frantic as he sat at the table with Liam. Liam, who was regal and unshakeable in his eyes, a man who was absolutely everything Zayn had dreamed of having. 

Liam had been so cool too, never minding all of Zayn's nerves and trying to find ways to help him settle. He could remember, somewhere in the middle of the meal, Liam had surprised him with a cup of hot chocolate and a few reassuring words that everything was going just perfectly for him. It hadn't helped to calm Zayn's nerves at all though, and he had managed to burn his tongue on his first sip. 

That was when Liam had grabbed hold of his hand, holding onto him perhaps a little too tightly, but the pressure had been enough to begin pulling Zayn back down. And he had been doing that ever since, keeping Zayn grounded and not so nervous and rattled all the time. It was an amazing feeling to not have to worry over every little thing anymore. He didn't pick apart everything and dissect it to death any longer. It had taken a few years, but Liam had helped him in more ways than he could probably ever imagine. He was-

His thoughts were cut short there as the waitress stopped by again, this time with the combination meal- which was basically just three of their specials all put together into one dish. She paused by Zayn's side, reaching to settle a cup in front of him and it was like deja vu.

The little bit of steam rolled up from the top of the cup the same way it had before. The whipped cream was piled up so high that it threatened to begin dripping down the sides of the cup. On top were chocolate shavings and a cherry perched in the whipped cream with-

Everything froze. Zayn could swear his heart even stopped beating and he forgot how to breathe. That was- He looked up toward Liam quickly, noticing the nervousness in him as the pregnant pause just got even bigger between them. He had to say something. He had to push some kind of words out of his mouth otherwise his Daddy was going to take that ring back and that would be it for Zayn. There would never be another chance for this he was sure. 

"I..."

"I'm not proposing." 

Zayn wasn't sure what crushed him more, the idea that this was some kind of mistake or joke, or the fact that his Daddy didn't want to marry him. Sure, marriage made Zayn nervous and he wasn't sure if he would ever get over that, but he would still try for Liam. He wanted to be with Liam forever. 

"I know you don't want to get married, but... I wanted you to wear a ring for me. So that people know we're together, and that you're taken. I have the other one-" Liam paused as he dug through his pockets, seeming nervous as he took out a little black box, opening it up to take out another, identical ring. 

So, Liam wanted them to wear rings for each other, to keep everyone else at bay. Zayn couldn't help but feel absolutely elated by that. The fact that Liam would be wearing a ring too, wherever he went, posting it clearly that he was taken- Zayn loved that idea. So, he nodded, reaching to pick up the cherry from the top of his drink. 

Liam had paused, watching Zayn quietly as he took the ring and ever so gently wiped off some whipped cream with his napkin before he moved to slip it on. "So it's a promise ring, right Daddy?" 

"Yeah baby," Liam said softly, watching Zayn admire the ring, loving how soft he was in the moment. "A promise we'll be together forever." 

"I love you Daddy." 

"I love you more babydoll. Come here." 

Zayn didn't need to ask what Liam meant, he just moved to stand up, moving around the table to let Liam pull him down into his lap. Zayn reached for the box with the other ring, taking it out delicately and reaching for Liam's hand to slip it onto his third finger. 

Something about seeing that ring there was absolutely magical. This was a clear posting to anybody else that Liam was already spoken for, that he already had somebody that made him happy. And Zayn would. He would do everything in his power to keep Liam happy, no matter what. He turned, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck to hold him close, feeling those strong arms wrap around his waist to hold him tightly. 

"I love you so much baby," Liam said gently. "You're my everything babydoll and I want the world to know it."

"I love you too Daddy," He said gently, pressing a soft kiss to Liam's cheek. "I want to be with you forever." 

"You will be," Liam promised gently, pressing his own kiss to Zayn's jaw, squeezing him close against himself. "We'll be together for always babydoll."

Zayn smiled, feeling so, so happy in this moment with Liam. This was everything he could ask for. He wanted this to last absolutely forever, no matter what happened and now he had the proof that Liam wanted the same thing. He just couldn't get over how happy he was though. 

Liam was holding him close, they both were wearing rings of devotion to one another and everything was settling right into place. His life was absolutely complete, absolutely perfect right now.


End file.
